


The Things I'd Do For You

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: Dean's gone- Michael has taken him and Sam has no idea where. Both brothers are fighting their own battles to find each other again.





	The Things I'd Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the 2018 Reverse Bang

Dean's gone- Michael has taken him and Sam has no idea where. Both brothers are fighting their own battles to find each other again. 

Head over to [Artwork](https://milly-gal.livejournal.com/2040812.html) by  [Milly_Gal](https://milly-gal.livejournal.com/)  and let her know how awesome she is

 

 

 

 _Do you have any idea what your brother has done?_ Michael’s voice was almost gleeful to Dean. Maybe it wasn’t his voice. Maybe it was just what Dean was sensing from the prison of his own body. 

_I know how I felt. How do you feel about your brother being the King of Hell?_

It was strange, feeling like your blood was running cold when you really weren’t feeling it. He tried to conceal his feelings from Michael, but there was no hiding from the arch angel. He knew Sam would do anything to find him and save him, hell, he’d almost ended the world before. But this? The fate that he’d fought with everything in him to avoid? 

_Yes, Dean. This. I’ve been told on excellent authority that Sam has declared himself the new king. Although, I have to admit I don’t understand the blatant fear angels and demons have of him in this world. It seems no one will challenge your little brother. What I’ve seen of him has not exactly inspired fear._

You don’t know my brother. Dean allowed Michael to feel how proud he was of his little brother. He kicked your brother’s ass all the way back to the cage once. 

_And yet you bargained with me to keep Lucifer from killing him. Did you not believe Sam could- as you put it- kick his ass- again?_

There was no answer to that. Sam wasn’t 100% going into that fight, and Dean knew he would put Jack before himself. That wasn’t acceptable to Dean. So Dean had to make sure they both survived. Of course, he’d been fucked over. As usual. Remembering Crowley’s words to Sam, he’d tried to expel the angel. But he found himself shut away in darkness. With no knowledge how much time had passed, or where he was. 

_It has only been two of your months here. But I’m just getting started._

That thought terrified Dean but before he could reply, he was in darkness again. 

 

* * *

Sam opened the hotel room door and squinted at the sun. The lead had been a bust, and after the others had departed for the bunker, he’d drank himself into a blackout in order to sleep. Just before he decided that it was too bright and went back inside a voice startled him. 

“Would you like my report?” 

Reaching for the gun that wasn’t at his back, Sam realized he might still be drunk. “What the fuck?” 

“I report to the King. Numbers, deals, etc.” 

A confused grunt was all the Sam could muster. 

“Sa- Sir-“ The man was flustered. “What would you like me to call you?”

“Call me for what?” 

“To rule. You are the new king.” 

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About.” His head was pounding and he was quickly regretting he didn’t have a gun to shoot the annoying asshole. 

“Some of us do realize that you might not have realized what you have done. But, I can assure you that there is no one who will challenge you for the throne that was rightly yours before. Therefore, you have, in the absence of a challenger, declared yourself the new King of Hell.” 

Closing his eyes, Sam begged himself to wake up. When he opened them again, the annoying assho- demon- annoying demon- it finally clicked in Sam’s brain. Nope. Still there. 

“Perhaps there is somewhere we can handle this business in private, Sir?”

Kicking the door open again, Sam gestured for the demon to enter. “Drop the sir shit or I’ll shoot you.” 

The demon tried to stay as far away from the hunter as possible when he moved into the room. 

Dropping into a chair, Sam pushed his hair back off his face and sighed. “Okay, start from the beginning, what the fuck are you talking about.”

“There will be no new King of Hell _._ Not today _._ Not ever. And if anybody wants the job, you can come through me.” The demon stepped closer to the door as if he expected the Winchester to kill him. “Sound familiar?” 

A bad feeling sent a shiver up Sam’s spine. “And?” 

“Since you and your brother have eliminated anyone that would challenge you, including the most recent king, Crowley, you have declared yourself the new king.” 

“Of hell. Fucking fantastic.” 

* * *

By the time he made it back to the bunker, Sam was feeling better. Physically, the remnants of the hangover had finally dissipated.  The words of the demon that had visited him had him rattled. Had he really done that? Had he really taken the throne? No, he didn’t want anyone else to take over. But that didn’t mean he wanted the job. 

When Sam entered the bunker, Mary was there to greet him. Her eyes didn’t quite mask her own pain while she tried to comfort her youngest son. Before the tears welling in his eyes could fall, Sam pulled away. “Next time. We’re gonna find him, Mom.” 

“I know, Sam.” 

Not wanting to get into the events of the last few days, he shrugged. “I need to get cleaned up and see where to next.” 

Without a word, Mary followed him into the war room. Several people looked up at him and knew from the look on his face to not ask him anything about the dead end. A sandwich materialized in front of him and he absently swallowed it in a few bites. 

Bobby- Not Bobby approached him. Sam felt the familiar pang of loss when he looked at the ‘otherworld’ version of his surrogate father. “Angels been quiet. Almost too quiet. Not a peep from any of the usual channels.”

“Michael might be gearing up for something.”

“You’re guess is as good as anybody else’s what that might be. Cas left to follow up on a few things on that front. But on the demon front? Lots of chatter. Suddenly they’re all hot and heavy to find Michael.” Bobby shook his head. “Damned if we can figure out what they want with the archangel that could smoke’em all with a-“ He waved his hand in demonstration. “But they said the new ‘king’ ordered it.” 

The sudden tense of broad shoulders told Mary right away that something was up with Sam. But she knew whatever it was he wouldn’t say it out loud here. 

Sam’s phone ringing stopped the conversation. Picking up, he stood and left the room. He knew Mary was following him, but he was beyond trying to hide it from his mother. “Well?” 

Mary watched Sam bark orders and demand a location before hanging up. 

“Got a location. Let’s get out of here.” 

“Sam,” 

“Not now, Mom!” Sighing, he shook his head. “I’ll explain everything in the car. Right now we need to move.” 

 

* * *

Dean had no way of knowing how long he’d been under, but becoming aware of his surroundings always inspired him to fight. Even as he demanded Michael release him, the pain drove him back. 

Over the last few weeks he’d understood how devastated Sam had felt when Gadreel had used him to kill Kevin. He’d never forget some of the things Michael had been glad to force him to see himself do. How had his little brother ever forgiven him for it was beyond Dean. More than once during his periods of lucidity he’d replayed Sam’s words. ‘Same circumstances. No I wouldn’t.’ Dean understood exactly what the man had meant. Sam had been a vessel for an angel. He would never had wanted the same for Dean. He wished he’d understood back then. Would have prevented a lot of hurt on both sides.  

_“Fighting is pointless. You are my sword. Created for me. As Sam was for Lucifer.”_

“What do you want?” Dean had only felt this powerless when he was on the rack in hell. But even then he had the power to stop it. This was never ending darkness with moments of pain and helplessness. 

_“Insight. I am curious to know more about your brother.”_

Sam. The only reason he hadn’t completely given in to the urge to surrender. He knew his brother would stop at nothing to get him back. Feeling the intrusion of the arch angel sifting through his memories, Dean tried to block them. 

_“You can’t hide your thoughts from me, Dean. Don’t make me hurt you.”_

Dean’s memories played out, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. 

**The lights were down, just barely illuminating Dean’s bed. It created shadows that moved along the muscles on Sam’s chest while he slept. Dean wanted desperately to touch him, but the times he slept peacefully were so few and far between that he held back. He had no idea how long he just watched the amazing man next to him sleep before those hazel eyes opened slowly and looked around.**

**“Morning.”**

**“Uh-huh”**

**Dean slid his hand up over the chiseled abs and played gently with the soft hair on his brother’s chest.**

**“How long you been perving on me while I was sleeping?”**

**“I’m always perving on ya, Sammy.”**

**Long fingers scratched his head and shivers ran down his spine.**

**“Water?”**

**Reaching around to the nightstand, Dean brought the bottle of water over and handed it so the younger man. When Sam tipped the bottle he tugged sharply on the chest hair, causing him to jump. Water ran down the bottle and pooled on his chest.**

**“Dean.” It was more of a gravelly whine than anything else.**

**With a soft laugh, Dean leaned over and licked the water from Sam’s skin. His hand slid down and skimmed over the morning wood he knew he would find. Didn’t take much to get Sam going in the morning, and Dean knew all the tricks.**

 

Dean screamed and fought. These were his memories, moments that belonged to him and Sam. Nobody had the right to strip them from him like this. 

 

_You are wasting your energy, Dean. I am in your head._

 

**It has been a rough hunt, four days of legwork, interviewing witnesses, checking and rechecking facts. Then when they’d figured it out they’d had to run about eight miles into the woods to finally catch it. And it hadn’t gone down without a fight. They were both bruised and battered. But the adrenaline rush had both their eyes shining.**

**As soon as the hotel room door slammed behind them, Sam was on him. Pinned between the door and his brother, all Dean could do was go along with the ride. His shirts were yanked over his head before teeth grazed down his neck. Gripping Sam’s hair, Dean pulled him up for a kiss that was a violent as it was hot. Even as their tongues intertwined, long fingers made short work of his belt and jeans. Dean hadn’t even realized he was naked before Sam slid to his knees and swallowed him to the root in one move.**

 

_How very…. Caine and Able of you two. I would suppose that this would be… a side effect of the bloodline. But… as loathe as I am to your kind, I must admit, there is pleasure to be found._

 

Dean sensed rather than felt his own hand glide over the bulge in his jeans. It nauseated him that Michael would take any pleasure from his memory of his time with Sam. He struggled harder, trying to get to the surface. If he could just….. 

 

_Such a futile gesture, Dean. No matter how many times I prove to you that you are wasting your energy, you still try to fight. I find myself wondering if that is one of the traits my father found so endearing._

 

Once again, the pain started, but Dean refused to give in. He continued to fight, clinging to the private moments he and Sam had shared. When he thought about the fact that those memories could be all that he would ever have of his brother he became enraged, striking out to keep the archangel from intruding on them. Michael would not attempt to taint those memories. 

 

_DEAN!_

 

Feeling empowered, Dean stood tall in his mind. “FUCK YOU!” 

 

Darkness descended once again. 

* * *

“What?” Mary was so shocked by her son’s revelation that one word was all the could manage. 

“Yeah, go figure.” Sam sighed. “I guess since none of them are organized enough to make a run, I’m it for now.” 

“The king of hell? Sam, what does that even mean?” 

“Damned if I know. But right now they’re following orders, and that works for me.” 

“What happens when they decide to challenge you?” 

Hazel eyes met hers with a deadly intent. “I’ll kill them.” 

“It’s a shit job, but I guess somebody’s gotta do it.” Bobby’s comment from the back seat made Sam laugh. 

“Crowley did nothing but bitch about it. Even offered to close the gates of hell to get out of it.” 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this.” Mary shook her head. “The last king of hell, Crowley, used to sit in the bunker with you and bitch about being the king of hell? And now since you killed a would be successor you….. you’re……” 

“Our lives are weird.” 

“You did lay down a pretty explicit challenge, Sam. That any demon who wanted to be king would have to go through you.” 

“I know, Bobby. I mean, Christ, I was just pissed off. I had no idea that it would mean I got the job.” 

“It could work to our advantage.” Bobby shrugged. “Can’t hurt to have a good guy running the demon crew.” 

“Right now they’re serving my purpose. Finding Dean. The rest I’ll deal with later.” 

The rest of the ride was quiet, each hunter lost in their own thoughts. 

When the Impala parked, a demon approached them. Bobby and Mary tensed, but Sam got out of the car and faced him. “Well?” 

“Sir, the third building down. Michael is in there.” 

“Alone?” 

“Yes, sir. Another angel came earlier, but she left.” 

Nodding, Sam glanced at Bobby and Mary before turning back. “Stay around the perimeter. Don’t get close enough to tip him off.” 

“Yes, sir.” The demon walked away. 

Even as Sam gripped the angel blade, he knew he’d never use it. As long as Dean was alive, there was a chance to get him back. And Sam wasn’t going to allow anyone to kill Michael as long as he was in Dean. 

The door opened easily, and the three entered the building. Sam’s breath caught when he saw his brother standing in the middle of the room. He wasn’t dumb enough to hope it was Dean, but something was wrong. 

“I know you’re there, Sam. You’ve come to try to rescue your lover.” 

Sam could feel the shocked stares from Bobby and Mary, but he ignored them and approached Michael. “You made a deal. And then broke it.” 

“Demons deal. Angels?” 

“Just assholes. But my brother and I have a lot of experience dealing with supernatural assholes. You’re just like you’re brothers from this world. Pissed off beings with truck loads of daddy issues.” 

Dean could hear his brother, but he couldn’t control any part of his physical body to let him know. It fueled him to fight harder, not just trying to protect his mind, but to take control of his body. 

Michael stumbled a bit and Sam moved closer. “Dean! Fight him, Dean. Come on, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, you can kick this asshole’s ass.” 

“Sammy!” Dean wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he was actually speaking, but Sam knew. Somehow Sam knew. 

A crash echoed through the building when Sam threw a large jug of holy oil at the angel. Holding up a lighter he moved close enough to throw it. 

“Sam, we all know you won’t run the risk of killing Dean to try to get me to leave.”

“Wrong!” He was shaking, but Sam knew exactly what Dean would want. “I know my brother. And if it meant killing you before you could hurt any other innocent victims? He’d want me to deep fry your ass.” 

“Even if it meant he would die as well?” Michael didn’t sound quite so sure of himself, but he was still definitely in charge of Dean. 

“Even if.” He lit the lighter. 

“Sam-“ Mary suddenly wasn’t so sure of what her youngest was capable of. 

“Mom, you know Dean wouldn’t want to be used to hurt anyone. And if he gets away this time we’ll never find him again.” 

“Do it Sammy!” Dean fought against the hold Michael had on him. He knew Sam wouldn’t let him down. 

Michael had enough. With a wave of his hand, he threw the three hunters into the wall hard enough to crumble them. Moving to the youngest Winchester, he gripped a handful of hair and pulled Sam to his knees. 

“I’ve seen your brother’s memories. I’ve never considered pleasure in a vessel, but Dean seems to be so…. Fond of you on your knees.” 

“NO!” Dean would not allow Michael to violate his brother. With a rage he hadn’t felt since he’d held the first blade, he stepped forward and felt the concrete below his knees when he fell next to Sam. There was no way he was going to lose this battle. Fighting every moment, he reached for the lighter in his brother’s hand. 

“I got this, Sammy.” 

When Dean’s hand took the lighter, Sam shook his head. “Dean, fight him. You don’t have to do this.” 

Just as his thumb spun the wheel of the lighter, he felt it. White hot pain that felt like it was literally boiling him from the inside out. He blacked out, fearing that he’d lost and Sam was going to pay. 

Sam knew exactly what the light emanating from his brother meant. Shielding his eyes, he gripped Dean’s arm. The sound of the arch angel leaving his vessel shook the walls, cracking the floor and shattering the windows. Then it was over. Dean fell forward into Sam’s arms, unconscious. 

For a few seconds, all Sam could do was hold his brother, feeling the steady breaths and heartbeat that meant he was alive. It wasn’t until his mother touched his face that Sam realized he was crying. 

The trip back was both happy and awkward. Dean slept through most of it, while Sam waited anxiously for the inevitable fallout. Dean finding out Sam had basically taken the throne in hell, Mary finding out that her boys were lovers, and poor Bobby- not Bobby had no idea what the hell was going on. 

But at the moment, all that mattered to Sam was the man lying in his lap in the backseat. He stirred on occasion, only to literally snuggle closer and settle quietly. 

Dean heard the words that Sam was whispering to him. That voice that had kept him going since the first time he’d heard it. It meant he was safe. It meant he could rest. 


End file.
